Promised
by NightFury726
Summary: What happens when someone Megamind knew at birth finds him? She comes to him saying that their parents had set up an arranged marriage when they were born to save their people. What will Megamind do?
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megamind. Would be fun if I did though. Anyway, enjoy. Please let me know what you think. **

* * *

Promised

"I love Roxanne! What can't you understand?"

"But…I was promised to you! My parents sent me to Earth to find you! We were their last hope Xader!"

"Don't you DARE call me that! That name is dead to me! The name is Megamind now! I love Roxanne. It will always be Roxanne. Not you!"

As I tried to protest, he reiterated the point I was trying to make him understand.

"I don't care if you were promised to me. I don't care if our parents set us up as their last hope for our people and I don't care about you! Kindly remove yourself before I have my brain bots force you out!"

I forced back the tears and switched my blue alien body back to the human disguise I'd worn for the past several years while I'd searched for him. We were only 8 days old when we were separated but for as young as my memory was when I'd met him, I had that feeling that he was the one. Our parents had set us up for a reason. They wanted us to save our race. We were the last two and now I had no chance over the reporter Roxanne Richie that he had fallen in love with after he had killed Metro Man. I had no chance. He'd made his point clear. He was lucky to be given Minion. I wasn't given anyone to help me when I was sent to Earth.

As I walked towards the exit, I heard Minion try to make a protest.

"Sir, that wasn't-"

"Not now Minion! I will not have my decisions questioned."

I walked with my head down until someone caught my eye. I looked up to see Roxanne looking at me with unshed tears in her eyes. I couldn't even offer a small smile. I didn't say anything as I walked away. I heard her breath catch in her throat as I looked at her.

"Ellie…"

I somehow managed a sad smile at that moment and shook my head as if to say, 'Don't. It's okay.'

"Take care of him Roxanne. He deserves a good woman like you. You have everything to offer him." I was barely audible and I think she barely heard what I said but didn't ask me to repeat myself. I saw out of the corner of my eye her wiping her hand across her cheek under her eyes.

"Don't cry for me Roxanne. No one ever has and no one will start now."

I opened the door to walk out when I heard Megamind shout, "What?" I didn't bother to stop and look to see what had caused him to yell like that. I could guess it was Minion giving him a strong disapproving look at what he had just done. With a heavy sigh, I made my way back to my apartment in the pouring rain, unable to control the tears streaming down my face. I didn't hate her for being with him. She had found him before me and he had no idea I even existed until I dropped the bomb on him that our parents had arranged our marriage to start a new beginning for our people. I wished I had somewhere to go. I wanted to be back with my parents. All I had was my small apartment that I had to myself and my deceiving disguise of being human when I was really an alien from a long forgotten planet that was completely destroyed.

Welcome to the end of the rest of my life…


	2. First Memory

The first memory I had was seeing a mobile hanging above my crib. My mother and father looked down on me. They looked so proud. My mother picked me up and made faces at me to make me laugh. I remember grabbing at her necklace and chewing on it. My parents were so beautiful. I could only hope to grow up to be as beautiful.

My mother set me down and I sat up on the floor looking around. I think I picked up a toy and played with it. I saw another boy crawling towards me, a smile on his face. Bright green eyes stared into mine. I was too young to even know the feeling of "the one", but my heart raced when I saw him. My parents stood above us, my father with his arms around my mother watching us with smiles on their faces.

_"Hope…Forever…Save…Together…Megamind"_

Those words always faded when I woke up. The last one though, incredibly soft and far off sounding, was like a gun was going off next to my head. I didn't know why I kept having that dream. It was happening more now than it had in the past. Like something in that dream was telling me something was going to happen soon. I'd donned a human disguise that hid my blue alien body through a watch I was given when I was sent into my capsule. My parents had sent me to Earth to give me a chance at life. After all, I was only 8 days old when my home planet was destroyed. My parents, everyone I knew…gone. My thoughts raced back to the little boy I had played with. I wonder if he had made it out.

I looked across my room to see the mobile hanging from my ceiling. My parents had thankfully given it to me to remember them by. It had their pictures, pictures of us, of the planet and my minion who did not come with me.

The dream bounced around in my head as I got up to get ready for work. What bothered me is the nagging feeling that I was missing something. The dream had felt so real. What was the reality of it? Why was I having the same dream every night, several times a night?

I put on my security uniform and fixed the name tag that read Ellie. I'd acquired the human name to complete my disguise. My real name back on my home planet was Rashlik.

I had to stop thinking about this dream or it would consume me.


End file.
